1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective headgear and, in particular, to headgear readily adjustable in size.
2. Prior Art
Protective headgear has been worn for thousands of years. In relatively recent times, as we have begun to understand both the nature of damage to the head and the forces that may cause the damage, cushioned headgear has been developed.
FROTHINGHAM discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,384 a dress and protective hat which does not seem to have adequate adjustability.